chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Divine Reward
Divine reward is the ability to sense a person's wishes and fears, and bring those wishes or fears upon them. Characters *Lotan Calwin possessed this ability until he lost it. *Klaus Calwin inherited this ability from his father. *Atharn will have this ability naturally. *Moira Firelock-Reddan will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Lotan Calwin' Lotan could use his ability to either give a person their desire, or their worst fear. He showed that he was able to read the fears and desires of others, and could choose whether to grant them or not. These would be illusionary, but would be completely realistic, and difficult to break through. He claimed there was a divine aspect to the ability, which led him to either give a person a reward or their "just desserts". Lotan had this ability since birth and used it to make it appear as if he had died at birth, as his mother believed that she didn't deserve him. He also used the ability once while fighting, when he caused Kirk Malus to see Lola die. Lotan was shown using the ability to give a person their fear, but never their desire. He since lost the ability. 'Klaus Calwin' Klaus inherited this ability from his father, although his seems to be more powerful than Lotan's was. Instead of producing illusions, he seems to cause the event to happen in reality, though this drains energy from him. The only thing he cannot do with this ability is to kill a person. Shortly after his birth, Klaus rewarded his parents by giving them another child, his twin sister Cassandra, but doing so left him weak. He also gave his sister an ability, after seeing her injured in a battle; however this drained a lot of energy out him and resulted in him going into a coma temporarily. He has not yet used the ability to create a person's fear. 'Atharn' Atharn will be capable of sensing the fears and desires of every person he sees, and will do so effortlessly. He will also be capable of creating powerful, realistic illusions of these fears and distractions, which would prove extremely difficult to break free from. He could use this to produce effective distractions. As he ages and becomes more experienced with his ability, he will learn to alter reality and make people's fears and desires come true. 'Moira Firelock-Reddan' From birth, Moira will be capable of sensing people's desires and fears and creating realistic illusions of what she senses. She will always need to consciously choose to do so. She will not even sense the fears and desires automatically or reflexively. The illusions will be powerful, and difficult to break free from, even if the person knows it is her ability's work. When she is an adult, she will also gain the capacity to bring the fears and desires into reality instead of merely creating illusions of them. However, doing so will drain her of energy, and as a result, she will only use this as a final option. Similar Abilities *Karma induction is the ability to give a person the luck he or she has earned *Fear manipulation is the ability to sense and manipulate fears and to create illusions of them or bring them to life *Desire manipulation is the ability to sense and manipulate desires and to create illusions of them *Xenopsychic wish fulfilment can be used to grant a person's wishes *Horror trapping is the ability to trap a person in their worst memory Category:Abilities